Couldn't Said It Better Myself
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Tagged to After School Special. Dean uses Cas against Amanda to both of their surprise. All hell breaks lose when Sammy finds out that his brother is having a relationship with Castiel. Destiel with a side of Sam/OFC. Complete.
1. Her Loss His Gain

**A/N: **Here I go again. Another Destiel. This one is really Destiel though. Theres no need to squint your eyes. Thats why it's rated high T. There won't be smut. Kisses, embraces, small things like that is all I write. It started out as a one shot tagged to After School Special but my damn muse demanded it be more. I'm not sure how long its going to be. Possibly longer than my other Destiel one called "Whats Up Doc"? The title is inspired by a Meatloaf song with the same name. Sorry heard it and thought of Destiel.

**Couldn't Said It Better Myself: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Part One: Her Loss His Gain: **

Dean was waiting in the Impala while Sammy went to visit his teacher. He wished his little brother would hurry the hell up. The quicker they could get out of here the better. "What do you want Cas?" he asked the Angel that now sat to his right.

"I figured you could use some company." Castiel answered. "Something is troubling you."

There were times like this one when Dean hated having his own personal Angel. He didn't have to say a damn thing. Castiel was all ready all over it. "It is that Amanda girl."

"Nah, no big deal." Dean lied. Of course, it was. She had humiliated him.

"You may be able to lie to others Dean," Cas said. "You can not lie to me."

"I get points for trying though don't I?" he teased.

Cas reached over and placed a comforting hand on his charges' shoulder. "She did not understand. One day there will be someone for you. They will understand. You will be happy."

Dean knew the Angel meant well but he pushed him off. "Yeah, because the life with a hunter is what all the girls want right?" Dean questioned harshly perhaps a bit more than he wished too. If he couldn't feel any worse he spotted a familiar blond walking towards the Impala. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Cas turned and saw that it was Amanda. He could sense that Dean's nerves was all over the place and that he wished he had a beer or a woman he could play with that would make Amanda one jealous bitch. He had Cas. Fuck, where was Anna when he could really use her?

Amanda didn't have to question who was sitting in that Impala outside of Truman High. "Dean Winchester as I live and breath!" she gushed as she came up beside him.

"Hi Amanda," he greeted.

"Aren't you going to get out and give me a hug?" she asked him.

"Nah, I like it right here thanks."

Amanda crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I guess some people never change."

Dean noticed the ring on her finger. "Married uh?"

"Yes actually, to a wonderful guy." Amanda added: "Who is also a lawyer."

"Good for you." Dean said with a fake grin that was worth of the Cheshire Cat. He looked back at the school. "Let me guess, here to pick up yer youngin'?"

"Yes, I am." Amanda answered. "Claire. My little angel."

Dean laughed to himself. "Married with Children. Give Al Bundy my regards."

Amanda glared at him. This reunion wasn't turning out well. Somehow, she wasn't surprised. They had left on bad terms. Why be any different when they met up again? "Always the comical one uh?" she asked. "Okay hotrod, let me take a gander into your life. If I have to make a wild guess you are still the same sad, lonely, and oh, don't let me forget: pathetic lost lonely little boy."

Dean clenched his teeth.

Castiel didn't like how Amanda was talking to Dean. If she had really known then she would show him some respect. "Do not speak to him like that." he came to Dean's offense.

"Who the hell are you?" Amanda snapped. "Don't tell me this is little Sammy?"

"No, it's not _Sam_." Dean had to remind her only he had the right to call him that.

"Then who?" she continued. "You mean you have friends?"

Thats when Dean smirked. "He's more than a friend."

At first Castiel was worried that he would reveal that he was an Angel but Dean knew better than that. What Dean did next shocked him. He leaned over and planted gentle kisses on his neck causing something to stir within him that he couldn't explain. The worst part of it was Castiel wasn't sure if he wanted Dean to stop. He did.

Dean was surprised that Castiel hadn't pushed him away yet or himself for that matter. Dean couldn't help but notice how tasty Cas' neck was and his mind started to wonder if he was good all over.

Amanda was getting the picture. She stepped back and put her hands up in the air. "Oh, oh," she said with disgust ringing in her voice. "I had no idea that you were..."

"F'ugly bitches will have that effect on you." Dean retorted.

Amanda couldn't take it anymore. With a huff she left the two men to be alone. When she was gone Dean let out a whoop. "That was fucking awesome!" he continued. Not only for showcasing Amanda up with Castiel but the fact this would be his second time scoring with one.

Castiel was trying to regain some composer.

"Hey Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked him when the Angel had remained silence.

"I believe so."

Dean laughed. He forgotten that Castiel hadn't much practice in this particular field. "What did you think?"

"That your reputation up holds you." Castiel complimented with a blush.

"Thanks," he said.

"Dean," Castiel began slowly.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked.

"Remember what I said earlier?" Castiel continued on. He would be damned to hell for this but he couldn't think when he needed Dean more than this very moment and not just as friend or a charge but something that he longed for. "About that one day you would find someone who would understand and that you will be happy?"

Dean nodded.

Now, it was Cas who was all nerves. "I have a confession: what if I said that someone could possibly be me?"

Dean wasn't sure how to answer. Women he was use to this was a whole new game. Yet, he hadn't thought twice of it just seconds before. Angels were sexless. The man's body he was using was only a vessel. If Castiel wanted to love him who was he to turn down such devotion? Dean had never had anyone like Castiel in his life. He understood. When he was with him. He was happy.

That answered that question.

Dean smiled and would've loved to give Castiel the answer he wanted – sealed with a kiss but Sammy came out. "I'm ready," Sammy announced.

Cas was gone as Sam hoped in on his side.

"...How did it go?" Dean asked Sam once they were on the road.

"Great, not awkward at all." Sam said with a smile.

Dean only wished he could say the same. Damn his baby brother and his bad timing.

**TBC...**


	2. Tired

**A/N: **Just wanted to say thank you to all who have reviewed, faved, etc. so far. You guys are awesome and encouraging. I also wanted to let you know I put a link up in my profile to where you can hear/see the song. Meatloaf is freaking cool. And I apologize for the slow update. The chappie gave me more trouble than its worth.

**Part 2: Tired: **

They were at another motel. Samuel was sleeping. Dean wasn't. Though, he fought with some effort though. An Angel by the name of Castiel was raining down on his mind like one of the damn plaques. He kept on reliving the incident in the car over and over again. Sometimes it would go a little bit further and thats when he would bolt up and reach for Cas only to find he wasn't there.

Castiel watched Dean from a safe distance. In other words: he wasn't within sensing reach. As much as Cas wanted to go to his charge, something kept holding him back.

Uriel.

His Father.

They would not be pleased with him. That is why he hadn't gone back Upstairs to give the latest report on Dean Winchester.

He himself might be sexless but the vessel he wore was not. Jimmy was a male. That was wrong. At least thats what he's been told.

What was he to do? Praying was an option but who would listen? Dean might. He hadn't pushed him aside when he had confessed that he liked what he had done. The truth of the matter was that Castiel would have liked to explore more. If Samuel hadn't came to the Impala when he had he was sure that it would have gone further and he wouldn't have stopped Dean.

"Dean, are you all right?" Sammy asked his brother from his bedside.

"How come you're not asleep?" Dean shot back at him.

"Because you keep waking me up." was Sam's reply. "You're not a sound sleeper."

"'Xuse me Sleeping Beauty."

Sam sighed. "Nightmares?" he questioned Dean.

He would hardly call them nightmares. Dean really couldn't share with his baby brother what he was dreaming about. It would seriously freak him out. Hell, it was freaking him out. Well, only a little.

"Dean," Sammy tried not to urge but if this was about his time in Hell then he really had to talk about it. It really wasn't a good idea to keep something like that inside. It could kill a man. Sam tried to ignore how ironic that was.

"Drop it." Dean warned him.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why won't you let me help you?" he demanded.

Dean shook his head. Sammy though this was about the time he was down in The Pit. He was far off the tracks. Still, Dean wouldn't mind if he dropped this one too. What happened to not pushing?

"Sam." Dean warned him with a pointed finger.

"No," Sammy lifted himself off the bed. "I know I said I wouldn't push but I'm sorry but I don't like seeing you like this." Sam shook his head. "Just tell me something. I mean anything that will lift something off your shoulders. Let me carry some of it."

Dean gave a soulful glance at his baby brother. Those puppy dog eyes of his pleading to tell him what he wanted to know. "You want to know why I won't get all Oprah with you Dr. Phil?" Dean asked him. "'Cause I wouldn't want anyone to experience what happened down there. Not you. Not no one okay!" Dean hoped that satisfied him enough.

Apparently it did because Sam went quiet.

Dean couldn't stay in the room anymore. It was feeling crowded with only just the two of them. He had to get out. He needed room to breath. He needed Cas.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as he watched Dean went for the door.

Dean shrugged. "Anywhere but here." and with that he took his leave slamming the door behind him.

Dean got into the Impala. He wasn't going anywhere. He was debating on rather or not to call on Castiel. The last time they were in here together he attacked his neck with his lips. Dean recalled Cas' confession and wondered how true that rang. Then he remembered: Angels were dicks. Not liars. It was one thing they couldn't do.

Dean let his head rest on the wheel. It felt cool. "Cas..." he called out softly.

Thats all Castiel needed to hear to screw everything else.

Dean smiled when he sensed the Angel next to him. "It took you long enough."

"Those who through stones," Cas replied. Dean took just as long.

"Tell me something Cas, and don't give me that Angel bullshit either," Dean warned him. He was so not in the mode for bullshit right now. "What you told me the other day, did you mean it?"

Castiel shifted a bit. He couldn't answer unless he knew Dean's side of it. "What you did, did you mean it?" Cas returned. "I do not know anything about this. I only know what I gather from watching, observing, and it has to my conclusion that it was you do. You use your lovers for your own needs then you despise of them like they are nothing."

Dean sighed. Leave to Cas to read him like a damn book. However, with him he could feel it in his gut it would be different. Hell, it was becoming harder and harder to look into those blue eyes of his.

"Was that only usage?" Catiel continued.

Dean straightened up. As hard it was to look into those eyes he did it anyway. It was to prove to Castiel what he was about to say he meant it. "Fine, for a split second. Yes. You were something I could use." Dean began. "I only wanted to piss that bitch off after what she did to me. I wanted her to feel the same humiliation that I did."

Castiel didn't like what he was hearing. He wasn't going anywhere though. Dean was far from finished. He could see it in his charges' eyes.

"The truth is... I'm tired man. I'm all strung out." Dean fought back the tears that were coming. "I'm so God Damn tired of fighting this emptiness inside of me... I want to hold onto something. You gave me something to believe in Cas. So, yeah, I meant it... If Sammy hadn't come by when he did well... I just don't know. I guess the cat is out of the bag."

Cas responded not by talk because that was cheap. He embraced Dean with his loving arms and wouldn't let go.

**TBC... **


	3. Frankie Martin

**A/N: Warning: **nothing major. I'm just going to bring in my original female character Frankie for Sam. I messed up and trying to redeem myself because my Sam muse is seriously ticked off at me right now. So, I'm making it up for him. Besides, I wanted to give him some loving too. He can't be left out now can he? 

**Part 3: Frankie Martin: **

Sam couldn't stop glancing at his brother. His large grin was scaring the shit out of him. "Dude... what's wrong with you?" he asked from the passenger side.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I don't know... You're happy." It was a rare thing. Still, Sammy could always tell. There was a slight sparkle in his brother's eye.

"Can't a guy be happy?" Dean questioned him with a big fat grin.

"Yeah, any normal sane guy. You? No. Make that a hell no." Sam corrected himself.

Dean ignored his baby brother. He didn't understand. Sammy forgot what it felt like because it's been too long for him. When Dean was Castiel everything went away: the hurt, the pain, the loneliness. That void inside of him was filling up. Sure it was happening slow but slow and steady always won the race didn't it?

The only problem was that they had to sneak away when they could. Not only that but Castiel had a lot to learn. Dean had no problem playing teacher. That was always one of his fantasies of his. Castiel was a fast student. The best part though was always the aftermath when they just held each other. Dean realized he was starting to become more and more like the girl. To hell with it. It felt damn good.

If his day couldn't get any better: one of his favorite songs came on the radio. He just had to sing:

"_**...Pour some sugar on me**_

_**(Ooh, in the name of love)**_

_**Pour some sugar on me**_

_**(C'mon fire me up)**_

_**Pour your sugar on me**_

_**(Oh, I can't get enough)...!" **_

As Dean sang out he couldn't help but ponder what would Cas think of that idea. That was tempting. Not that Cas needed anything. He was sweet enough as it was.

Sam inched ever so closer to the door. At this point he didn't care if he feel out. He figured that he met the road hard enough than maybe it would knock him back into reality because non of this was making sense. The only time that Dean got like was after he gotten some. Thats when it hit him. However, there was something off about this one. Dean's one night love affairs didn't have this much effect on him, and it's been two weeks so far. That was a record for Dean Winchester.

A couple of hours later they were at a small diner on the side of the road. Dean was hungry. What else was knew? Before the waitress came by with their menus Dean had to excuse himself. "I have to piss like a race horse."

"Thanks for that wonderful information Dean." Sam remarked sarcastically.

"Anytime Sammy," said Dean as he slapped the back of his baby brother's shoulder. "Just order my usual and get what ever the hell you want. My treat."

Not that this wasn't anything he wasn't use to it was just the tone in his brother's voice that got him. Chipper than a damn bird. Sammy waited until Dean made his way towards the little boy's room before pulling out his cell. He needed to make a call.

Dean didn't have to pee. He did want Castiel though.

"Cas?" Dean questioned once he was in the bathroom.

Cas popped up behind Dean and without a warning to him he whipped back around and had him pinned to the wall before Cas could blink. Castiel didn't struggle. Instead, he just smirked. He liked it.

Back at the table, Sammy was on the phone with Bobby. Sam had filled Bobby in on his brother's mode swing. "He's just acting weird."

"It's Dean. It's to be expected." Bobby replied on the other side.

"No, I mean major weird. We're talking out of his league weird." Sammy tried his best way to explain to him what was going on but it was hard to do since he didn't have a glue.

"Do you think it may be demonic?"

"I don't think so. He's happy."

That got Bobby's attention. "Happy?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "And nothing seems to be pissing him off lately either. Not even me. Bobby, he actually agrees with these past few days."

Now, that was scary. In Bobby's years of experience it sounded like Dean had gotten himself a gal pal that he really liked. Yet, his thoughts when on the same as Sam's had. Dean didn't keep girls long. If any kind of affair going on, Bobby had a good idea but it would be really pressing their luck.

"I can send her by, maybe Frankie will have some idea what is going on."

"Frankie?" Sammy questioned. He was pressing their luck with that one.

"A girl has better eyes on these things then we do Sam." Bobby informed.

"I know, but Frankie? Are you sure thats a wise idea? You know those two are like cats and dogs."

"Exactly," Bobby followed. "I'll send her down."

Before Sam could try to argue again Bobby clicked off. It seemed nothing was in his favor. His brother acting all happy for God only knows what reason, and to add Frankie into the mix... Sammy now wished that he could bury himself six feet under. WWIII was about to break lose.

In the bathroom, Castiel was now using Dean's shoulder as a head rest. "This was interesting."

"It's called improvising."

"I just wish it would have been a little more cleaner." Castiel admitted. "Not to mention the smell."

Dean laughed. "I'll make it up to you Cas. Promise."

Castiel lightly kissed his charge on his head knowing that he would be true to his world. Cas loved being with him. He just wished they could share a bed longer than five seconds and wake up to share the sunrise. While Dean preferred the kinker versions of things as his fantasies. This was his. Castiel wanted to share it with Dean but he was scared that his lover would laugh at him. Castiel only wished that one day that it would happen.

"I love Virgina!" Dean declared as they passed the Virgina state line. They were here for a case. It seeemed some civil war soldiers wanted to relive their glory days. He and Sam would take care of the ghouls. Then he would take care of Castiel.

"You love everything these days." Sammy noticed.

Sam was the one who ignored that Virgina was for lovers. Dean didn't. Cas was going to love this, he thought with a grin.

"Why don't you check us in." Dean ordered. "I'll get the bags."

"Yeah... sure thing." Sam answered and did as he was told.

Sam was gone. Cas appeared beside him. Dean went to lean in to kiss him but he put up a hand, stopping him.

"What is it?" Dean asked worriedly.

"We are not alone." Castiel made known. "Your brother called Bobby. He is sending down someone. A girl. Frankie."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Dean asked him.

"No, I do not kid." Castiel reminded him.

"That's great!" Dean announced.

"I do not follow." Castiel said.

"Cas, Frankie hates me but she has this major crush on Sammy." Dean said. "She can deny it all she wants but I know her better than she thinks. She can keep him occupied. Then we can have time to ourselves."

"Are you sure?" Cas asked him.

"Absolutely!" Dean continued. He went to assure Castiel by attacking that open neck of his leave it to Sammy to stop that. Cas was gone.

"I thought you said you were going to get the bags." Sam said noticing that Dean hadn't moved at all.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Dean told his brother. "My bad."

"Your still getting the bags."

A few minutes later, they were unpacked and settled. Sammy was on his bed checking his watch. Frankie should be here soon. He was actually anxious to see her. The last time they'd reunited with her it was one hell of a reunion. She found out that Dean had just gotten out of Hell. A few months after he really did. Thats why she was so pissed at Dean because he refused to let her back. He wasn't off the hook either. Sam had known. She wasn't too happy about that. Sam just hoped this reunion would turn out better than the last one.

Sam jumped at the sound of a knock on their door.

"Are we expecting someone Sammy?" Dean questioned.

"Got me." Sam lied and went to the door and when he opened it and found a familiar face. "Frankie, hey." he greeted with a smile.

"Hey Sam," she said returning his smile.

"You're not going to punch me if I try to hug you will you?" Sam asked. The last time she had.

"Only one way to find out." Frankie said. Ever so slowly he went to put his arms around her and to his surprise no punches were thrown. Which was a good thing. "That wasn't so hard was it?" she teased.

Sammy just laughed and let her in. "Look what I found."

Dean tried to pull the fake surprise role. "Well, I'll be damn. Frankie Martin! What the hell brings you here?" he questioned.

"Hello Dean." she greeted.

He would shock the whits right out of her by taking his turn to hug her. "How is my favorite girl in the whole wide world?" he questioned as his grip tightened.

"Um... Dean, are you okay?" Frankie asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're here?"

"One, that, and two: you're hugging me." she had to push the big guy off him before he squeezed the air from her lungs. "Are you sick or something?"

"Nope."

"Could've fooled me." she muttered. "Are you guys here for that solider thing thats going on?" she asked them going back to being causal so Dean wouldn't figure out the real reason why she was here. "Bobby said you might need some help on it."

Dean took that as a cue that would be a good time for him to jet. Then these two could catch up on research. "Speaking of that, I was thinking of heading out the historical park sight," Dean got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Let us come with you," Sam offered.

"No, you guys see if you can't find anything about these soldiers." Dean instructed. He booked before they could say anything.

When his brother was gone Sam lifted his arms up in frustration. "Do you see what I mean?"

"Yeah," Frankie said as she slid a piece of her long dark hair behind her ear. "And he's got it bad."

"He's got what?" Sam questioned in a state of panic.

Frankie laughed. "Calm down Sam," she insisted it was nothing more than the love bug.

"Dean? As in my brother Dean?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." she answered with a smirk. "I can't believe it..." she shook her head. "Do you have any idea on who it is?"

"Not a freaking clue," Sam admited. "We've been too busy for that."

Frankie rolled her eyes. "Dean is never too busy for that." she reminded him. "What about you Sam?" she asked out of mere curiosity.

Sam shrugged. "Like I said, too busy."

"That or you're making yourself too busy." she corrected him. Sam had a real bad habit of doing that these days. Then again since Jessica he really hadn't any luck with a normal girl. She regretted being so pissed off at him the last time they had seen each other. Bobby was the one who had informed her that he had called it close the past few times. What if that had been the last time she saw him?

Sammy didn't know where the awkward silence was coming from. This was Frankie. There should be no awkwardness there. They'd known each other too long for that. He cleared his throat. "Do you want a beer or something?"

"Yeah... yeah, that sounds great." she stammered.

As he went to turn, she tried not to check out his ass but it was unavoidable. It was one of those things a girl just could not ignore.

If Sam didn't know any better he swore he felt her eyes on him. Which was weird. Girls didn't check him out. They normally did that for his brother. Not that he minded it. He began to kick himself. This was Frankie. A friend.

"Here," Sam turned back around and tossed her a beer.

"Thanks," she said quickly as she caught that.

"So... you want to see what the books have and I'll check my computer?" Sam suggested.

A few minutes later, she was next to him with her nose in a book, but every now and then she would be checking him out from the corner of her eyes. There was nothing sexier to her than a guy behind a computer.

**TBC...**


	4. With Open Arms

**A/N: **In honor of finishing up Season 4 (oh nos! Now what am I to do?) I'm updating with another chapter because FF.N was acting up yesterday. No problems so far. YAY!

**Part 4: With Open Arms: **

Dean felt like he was walking back into the past. At least this time it wasn't thanks to Castiel. He couldn't help but notice how some of the ladies in costumes kept on eying him. He was use to it. Dean just glad he could say he was taken for once.

Dean turned when he heard a couple of gun shots went off. He was ready for a solider to go ghostie and try to blow someone's brain out. Thankfully, that didn't happen yet. It was just a reenactment gig for the tourist. Which got Dean to thinking why this place wasn't shut down.

Cas walked up beside him. "It would be bad for business."

"Then these bastards are willing to risk these peoples lives for money?"

"You sound surprised Dean." Castiel replied.

"No, I'm not surprised. Just pissed off." Dean corrected him. "Nothing like a good killing."

Castiel wished he could comfort him. However, they were in public and in a small town no less. That wouldn't help him much in his efforts. He didn't want to get Dean in trouble. They would keep it business like always when they were out like this. Dean would show him later what it meant by: mixing business and pleasure.

Back at the hotel, Sammy was curious to learn what Frankie had found. "Just the usual." she said. "Its the same stories over and over again. Brothers going off to war, lovers being left at home..." Frankie shook her head. "That must suck." Then she added: "I know what that feels like though."

Sam sighed. He knew where she was going with this. "We were trying to keep you safe."

"By locking me up in a closet!" she yelled at him. "Oh, and lets not forget that you knew Dean was back from Hell and failed to mention that small itty bitty detail!" Sure, Dean could get on her nerves sometimes but the last place she had wanted to see him go was Hell. She was damn glad to have him back. Who else would she be able to fight with? Well, besides Sam at the moment.

"You don't think I wanted to tell you?" Sam asked.

"I don't think you did!" Frankie continued.

"It was for your own good!" Sam yelled.

Frankie crossed her arms. "A little heads up on the Angels would've been nice too. I would've much like to learn that from you than Bobby, and not to mention the end of the world. Damn it Sam." she cursed at him. "You don't think I would've found out about that? The least you could've done was let me in so I can help kick some demon ass!"

If there was ever a time that Sam wanted to kill Bobby now was the time. He wondered if he mentioned the demon blood that pumping through his veins.

"So, is there anything else that I need to know?" she questioned.

"No," Sam lied.

However, Frankie could see that there was. "There is isn't it?" she asked him. "What?"

"I think we should get back to-" Sam went back to his computer but Frankie got it from him.

"Sam." she warned. "C'mon, this is me you're talking to."

He knew. Thats why it was so damn hard. "Give me back my computer." he demanded.

Frankie gave it to him all right. But it wasn't exactly the computer. She tossed it on the bed before she punched him.

"Feel better now?" Sammy demanded angrily as he held his face where she hit him.

"Yeah, actually I do." she answered.

"What has gotten into you Frankie?"

"Me?" she asked. "Me?! You guys love to turn this shit around don'tcha?" Frankie went to storm out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see if Dean needs any help." was her answer.

"Frankie!" Sam called out after her but she was all ready gone. "Dammit!"

Dean didn't need any help. He was setting next to Castiel under a large oak tree that was a few feet away from the sight – away from prying eyes and judgment.

"What do you think?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I think you think too much."

Dean snorted. "You would be the only one. People think I don't."

"Then they do not know you." Cas replied. "Then again you do not let them."

"Guilty as charged." Dean admitted.

Cas smiled. "Yet you let me."

"Thats because I don't have to tell you squat. You kinda know me inside and out by now don't ya think?" he asked suggestively.

Frankie was in the historical park. Thinking on how many ways she could kill Sam Winchester. The truth was she really didn't want to. She just hated the fact that he was lying to her. She pulled out her cell. She didn't see Dean anywhere. Frankie just wanted to make sure he was okay and if he knew what was going on with Sam. However, she couldn't get any single. "Great. Just freaking peachy." Since she couldn't do that she just decided that it would best to just to walk off some steam. Plus, see if she could find anything supernatural around here.

Dean had just gotten comfortable on Cas' shoulder when the Angel suddenly vanished and his head met the ground with a hard thud. Needless, to say his head did more damage to the ground.

"There you are."

Dean shot up when he heard Frankie. "Frankie, what are you doing here?" he asked getting up from his spot. That would explain why Cas had left so quickly. "How come you're not with Sam?"

"I needed some air."

Dean recognized that tone. She was pissed. He was just surprised that it was with Sam. "Want to talk about it?"

"Can I throw punches instead?" she returned with a smirk.

"As long as I'm not the punching bag." Dean said.

"Well... on the upside, I haven't been able to find shit." Frankie informed. "Nothing came up on the EMF either."

"Same here," Dean said.

"Uh," Frankie noticed something.

"What?"

"We're actually getting along."

"I know thats a scary thought." Dean teased.

"I guess going to Hell will do that to you." she admitted. "Listen Dean."

Dean smiled. She was going to apologize. He did too. He was getting tired of them fighting all the damn time. Yet, he just put a hand and said: "No chick flick moments."

"I am a chick." she reminded him. "Aren't I entitled?"

"Let me think. Nah."

Frankie laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "So... how is Castiel these days?" That was a subject Dean had no problem talking about. As he did Frankie couldn't help but notice the light in his eyes and that large grin of is. The way he talked it almost was like... Frankie shook her head. No way, she thought. Not Dean Winchester. She wasn't judging. Hell, free love all round. It was just the mere thought of Dean in love or what ever he wanted to call it. It was just unreal. "It's him isn't it?"

"Him... What?"

"The reason why you're acting... I can't believe I haven't thought of it before."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean denied.

Cas appeared unto them. "It is all right Dean."

"Cas, what are you doing here? Go away." Dean pleaded.

"No." he stood his ground. Castiel looked into Frankie's deep brown eyes and saw no judgment only happiness.

Frankie smiled. "Hello Castiel." she greeted. "So you're the reason why?"

"I am." he admitted.

"That is freaking awesome!" Frankie cheered and jumped up and down for them.

"'Xcuse me?" Dean asked.

"Ooh, I knew it. I knew it. Ten cool points me."

"How come you're not angry?" Dean asked Frankie. "Shouldn't I be getting some kind of lecture on how wrong this all is?"

"What's wrong with it if he is making you happy?" she returned. "It's about damn time if you ask me." Frankie turned her attention to Cas. "Man, you have one hell of a challenge on you."

Cas just smiled. He was more than up for it. Without a warning to him she wrapped her arms around him. "It's all right Cas." she whispered. Those doubts that Cas had in his mind were vanishing. If Frankie accepted them. Then that gave him hope that others would.

Dean smirked. This was awesome. Now, if he could get the balls to tell Sammy. He doubted that he wouldn't be as understanding as Frankie would be. After all, Castiel wasn't his favorite Angel in the book. There would be slight issues there.

**TBC... **


	5. In Bed

**Part 6: ...In Bed: **

Sam's face was aching. Frankie had one hell of a right hooker. Funny thing was: he was the one who taught her to swing. He had learned it from Dean. It was nice to be the teacher for a change. Now, he regretted it.

Thats when a knock came at the door. Sam sighed and got up to answer it. He was cautious as he opened it. He knew that Dean and Frankie were due back any minute but he wasn't taken that chance. He had the knife ready. When he opened it he was relived that to see that it was Frankie.

"How come you just didn't come in?"

"I figured I owed you at least a knock." she answered when he stepped aside to let her in. "How is it?" she asked pointing to where she hit him.

"Nothing I can't handle." he assured her.

"Did you at least put ice on it?" she asked him.

Sam shrugged.

"You idjit." she called him.

Frankie got some of the free ice and put it in a bag. Then gently placed it on Sammy's cheek. He winced a bit. "Thats cold."

"Sorry Sam..." she apologized slowly.

"It's okay." he assured her. He was used to being someone's punching bag. Hell, he was Dean's half the time.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have done this." Frankie continued. "It's just been a long year you know."

Sam didn't have to disagree with her there. She shook her head. "We lost Jessica, then Dean, came close to losing you too..."

"...You didn't lose me." he corrected.

"What do you call dumping me off at Bobby's when you went solo after Dean went to Hell?" she returned.

Sam went quiet. There was that. "Sorry is over rated."

"Very." she stated with a smile. "I have missed you Sam."

It had been lonely out there on the road by himself. Well, technically he wasn't. Ruby had come with him a few times. Still, Ruby didn't exactly give him what he had needed. He wasn't about to let that little detail spill out either. Ruby wasn't the only one who was on Dean's list. That didn't matter though. What was done was done. It was what that was happening now that did. He had missed her too. Sam screwed the friendship boundaries when pulled her onto his lap and let his lips brush against hers.

Of course, leave it to Dean to ruin their moment. "I couldn't find a damn thing!" he made known then suddenly stopped when he saw that Frankie was in Sammy's arms and mouth apparently.

"Hey Dean!" Frankie jumped off quickly. "We were just... uh." she hit Sam for on this one.

"Researching. Yeah, couldn't find anything either." Sam added quickly.

"Too busy researching each other." Dean burst out laughing. "Find anything interesting?"

Frankie grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and tossed it at him. He caught it. "Nice try." he said.

"I get an E for Effort." Frankie declared.

"Very bad effort." Dean remarked.

"Next time I'll just aim lower." she warned playfully.

"Just make sure it's something harder or sharp." Sam added with a smirk.

"Will do." Frankie promised.

When night hit, they took a break and hit one of the local bars. "What was that back there?" Dean asked Frankie as they danced on the floor. He would've much rather had Cas in his arms but since they were here Frankie was the best he could. Besides, he wanted to talk to her about the Sam incident. He could get to Cas when he snuck away.

"I don't know. It kinda just happened." she answered. "I'm glad it did though."

"Me too." Dean replied.

"Listen, why don't you call it an early night?" Frankie suggested. "I'll keep Sam occupied for a little while so you two can have the room."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked her.

"Are you kidding?" she asked him. "I think both you and Castiel are getting sick of sneaking around and screwing around in odd places."

"Thats a way to put it." Dean joked.

At their table, Sammy was enjoying a beer as he watched his brother and Frankie dance. He was trying to work up the nerve to ask her to. He wasn't a good of a dancer as Dean was. Frankie would probably lose all her toes by the time the night was over thanks to his two left feet.

"I'm done," Dean announced to Sam.

"It's still early," Sam said.

"Something of us actually did something today." he used his father like tone there.

Sam huffed at him. Then Dean leaned in to whisper. "Take care of her. Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Off Dean went.

Frankie laughed. When he was gone, she asked: "Are you going to sit there on your ass all night or ask me to dance?"

Sammy was thankful she asked. It saved him from doing so.

"That was you?" Dean asked Castiel once they were in each others arms on his bed.

Castiel smiled. "Someone had to give Samuel a push in the right direction." Sam was not his favorite right now but Frankie was. He did it for her. Not Sam.

"What about the demon blood?" Dean questioned. "You're not worried about that?"

"I am but we will cross that bridge when we get there." Castiel replied. "He has some control over it now. I wish Frankie some happiness like she has granted upon us."

Dean smiled at Cas. Then rested his head on his chest. The bed was much more comfortable than other places they had been. Frankie was right. Cas thought so too. He just had a feeling they wouldn't be able to wake up together.

Sam was getting dizzy and it wasn't because he was dancing with Frankie either. The urge kicked up in him again. He was trying to fight it but the spinning wasn't helping any. Frankie could see something was wrong with him. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, yeah." he tried to assure her. Nearly tumbling out of her arms didn't give her much assurance.

"Whoa, no your not." she said and helped back to their table.

"I think I should go back to the motel." he said.

"Let me call Dean," Frankie insisted. "To let him know." However, it wasn't just for Sam's sake. It was more of a warning for Dean's.

Neither Castiel or Dean heard that phone. Dean was too much of a distraction this time for Castiel to sense Samuel and Frankie's coming.

"Dammit, Dean. Why aren't you picking up?" Frankie asked herself as she helped balance Sam. They were only inches from the door.

"He's probably a sleep." Sam said.

Why didn't Frankie believe that.

When Sam opened the door he wasn't expecting to see his brother on top of Castiel in Dean's bed.

"Dean." Castiel said now fully aware that someone else was in the room with them.

**TBC...**


	6. Slice and Dice

**Part 6: Slice and Dice: **

The look in Sammy's eyes scared Dean. It was a look of terror and disgust. "Sammy..." he tried.

Sam glanced from Dean to Cas. It was all starting to click. All the sneaking aways, why he hadn't seen Castiel lately. "Him? It's because of him?" Sam questioned angrily.

"Samuel," Castiel began.

"No, don't." he warned.

"Out of all the... Bullshit!" Sam cursed.

The demon's blood was boiling inside of him. He couldn't control it. Dean had gotten up with one of sheets wrapped around him and thats all it took. Without a warning to either of them, Sammy flung Dean against the wall.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out and went to go check on him but Sam wouldn't let him get too far. Castiel might be an Angel of the Lord but Demon ran through him. He was quicker. Sam was on top of Castiel before he could blink.

"Dean!" Frankie was at his side.

"I'm all right!" he assured her. "Get Cas!"

Frankie turned to see Sam was above Castiel. The darkness in his eyes made her shiver. Where was that coming from? She liked Sam but dammit she wouldn't let him hurt Castiel. She went for him but she didn't get far.

Sam sensed her coming and had her on the wall. She couldn't move. "Sam! Don't!"

"I know you could give me plenty reasons on why I should..." he turned his head with a sharp crack.

That wasn't Sam. Frankie could feel it. It was something else. A demon. He was being possessed. "You sonabitch, you get outta him!"

Sam laughed. "My dear brother, you haven't told her have you..."

"Don't..." Dean pleaded from the floor. "Please. Not like this."

"Why?" he asked. "Oh right because you have so loyal to me! By fucking an Angel behind my back?" Sam spat at Castiel.

Castiel wasn't worried about himself. He was more concerned for Dean. "They said that I was the sick one. The one with the disease... What do you call this?"

Dean tried to sit up but couldn't. The force that Sammy's powers had on him was unbearable. He couldn't move.

Sam brought his nails down hard on Castiel's chest. Cas screamed out in pain. Somehow Samuel was able to draw his blood. Black blood drained from the wound.

"Cas!" Dean cried from the floor.

Sam didn't stop there. He diced and sliced. Thats when flashbacks from Hell came to Dean's mind. Sam smirked. He was hoping for that effect. "Bringin' back memories there for ya big brother?"

Castiel tried everything in his power to move to do something but he couldn't. Samuel's powers had grown. All he could do was cry out as Sam took another dig into his skin. His black blood soaking into the sheets. Castiel could feel his vision fading. How was this possible? Only Angels could kill other Angels?

Then Sam stopped. He looked down at his handy work and laughed. "You can almost see his insides... Oh wait, they don't have any."

"...Cas." Dean tried again from the floor. If he got a hold of his brother... He wasn't sure anything would stop him from shredding him into pieces.

Sam looking down at the bleeding Angel. He knew it would heel in time but not before he could play with it. He looked down down at his own flesh and an idea popped into his head. What would happen if he drained some of his demon blood into an Angel's system? There was only way to find out.

Frankie winced as she watched as Sam cut his wrists open. It was Dean who figured out what he was doing. "NO! PLEASE!"

Sam ignored Dean and watched as several drops of his blood mixed in with Castiel's. The slicing and dicing was nothing compared to the pain that followed those few drops of blood. Cas felt like he was burning. His cries tore into Dean's own soul and his heart was aching to get to him.

Dean could feel something inside of him that he hadn't felt before. He wasn't sure what it was but it got him off the floor. He jumped on the bed and hurled Sam off of Castiel. When Sam flew off Frankie was yanked from the wall.

Sam blinked a few times. The darkness had gone away. He could see clearly. "...What happened?"

"Sam!" Frankie went to him.

Then he looked up at the bed. He saw all of the blood.

Dean did to. "Cas... Oh God!" he got under him so he could lift Cas' head up.

"...Dean?" he questioned weakly.

"I did that?" Sam asked Frankie tearfully.

"You don't remember?" Frankie asked him with concern.

"No..." he confessed.

Dean could sense Cas slipping away. "No!" he cried out. "Please! Help me!"

"Stay here." Frankie told Sam.

Frankie got up to check on the two. She had to think. She was the only one with a slight clearer conscious right now. What could heal an Angel?

Dean was noticing that Cas' wounds and cuts were not healing like they had done so many times before. "You sonabitch, you stay with me." Dean pleaded. "You said you weren't going anywhere. Angels don't break promises. Remember?"

Cas was trying desperately to hold on. It was Dean that was keeping him longer than he was meant to. He didn't want to leave. Not yet. Not when Dean was becoming aware of what happiness really was.

Frankie looked towards the bathroom. The tub caught her eye. "Water!" she shouted. She dashed in there and turned on some warm water and brought her cross that Bobby had given her a few years ago. She mumbled some mojo that would turn this tub full of water into Holy Water. It killed demons. It was worth a shot. She went back to Dean.

"Dean, look at me. Hey," she took his face into her hands. "Castiel is going to be okay. I promise. You have to listen to me. Get him in the tub. Now!" she moved out of his way. He actually did what he was told for once.

"See, it's going to be okay." Dean said to Cas as he carried him to the tub. He lowered him in there as carefully as he could.

As soon as he did Castiel bolted his head up and screamed. "It's hurting him!" Dean shouted at Frankie.

"Put him in there Dean! It's the demon's blood that it's hurting! Not Cas!"

It was hard to ignore his lover's screams as he submerged him into the Holy Water. It began to boil. Castiel lashed out going into fits in the tub. Dean didn't turn away. He watched. He just wished he could feel some of his pain too. Then he noticed something: slowly and surely, the wounds were going away, and Castiel was growing calm. It wasn't long before Castiel was passed out.

"Cas?"

"It's all right Dean, he's asleep." Frankie said.

All Dean did was curl up next to the tub with his arms wrapped around his bare shoulder praying to God or who ever would listen that he was thankful. Cas was going to be okay.

Frankie made sure they were settled down before going back to check on Sam. However, when she went to go check on him. She found that he was gone.

Sam couldn't stay. He didn't deserve to. Not after what he did? How could have done that? So, big deal his brother was in bed with another dude? Whatever. Dean was happy and he almost took that away from him? Then Frankie. He couldn't imagine what he would have done if this demon's blood had made him do something to her.

Frankie caught up with Sam a few miles away from the town. "SAM!" she pulled over and jumped out of the Impala. Dean would probably kill her later but she didn't car.

"Get away from me Frankie." Sam warned and kept on walking.

"I won't!" she got a hold of his arm and made him face her. "Was that it? What you were so scared to tell me?"

"Now, you can see why!" he returned. "Francis I have demon's blood in me okay! Demon's blood!"

"And I have some Indian in mine. What's the diff?" she shot.

"God, I'm serious Frankie!"

"So am I!"

"You don't get it!" Sammy confessed what he had been dreading to but there was no use to cutting around it with the current events. "You want to know what I did when Dean was in Hell?" he asked. "Ruby and I got together and she showed me what I can truly do with this... Curse."

"Ruby?" she questioned. "Ruby!"

"Yes, Ruby!" Sam used his strength to get his point across by pushing her back against the Impala.

"Sam," she pleaded. His grip was hurtful around her wrists.

"This is my point!" he continued. "I'm a monster Frankie. I am something we hunt!"

"No, you're not!" she argued back.

"Aren't I?" he challenged her with an evil smirk. The blood was boiling again.

"You're not going to hurt me Sam Winchester." Frankie said and looked him dead in the eyes where blackness had once again taken over.

Sam blinked and it was gone. He got off Frankie. "Frankie, I'm sorry..."

"Sam, don't even. That wasn't you..."

"It is..." Sam said and turned away.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know!" Sam shouted from behind his shoulder.

Frankie had a choice to make. She could either stay here with Dean or she could follow Sam. Dean had Castiel. Sam was alone or he felt like he was. She wouldn't let him. Frankie chased up after him. "Wait up!"

"Frankie, what are you doing?" he asked her. "Don't follow me. Go back to Dean."

"I'm letting this go that easy Sam," she said. "I'm coming with you rather you like it or not. You're not alone."

Sam smiled. He would lead and she would follow.

**TBC...**


	7. Three is a Crowd

**A/N: **I apologize for lack of updates. I don't have the internet at home. So the only time I can do any sort of updating is during the week. Thank you so much for taking a liking to Frankie. This story is a little bit longer than I had expected but with all the nice reviews... It's what keeps it going. And I wasn't sure from the start which season this took place in. However, now that I have a good picture and caught up with the show (at least for the most part) I'd say tag this to the end of Season 4. Prepare for some Ruby bashing.

**Part 7: Three is a Crowd: **

"Three is a crowd." Ruby declared after Sam took care of introductions.

"Why don't you just go poof and that won't be a problem?" Frankie asked her.

The only thing that Ruby from killing the girl was Sam. It was evident that Sam cared for her. She could see it in those eyes of his.

Without a warning to Sam Frankie yanked by the arm and pulled him a few feet away. "Lets get rid of her Sam." she stated. "We don't need her to stop Lilith."

That was easier said than done.

"What is it Sam?" Frankie asked her. Then it hit her. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. There was something else that was keeping that bitch here. "Are you kidding me?" she demanded. "Don't tell me you slept with that f'ugly whore!"

"I'm right here ya know." Ruby reminded Frankie.

Sam blushed giving away his secret.

"Eww." she gaged.

"Hello!" Ruby insisted her presence.

"And again: eww." Frankie repeated even louder. "Gawd. Sam!" she fussed and she whacked him across the head.

"Oww." Sam replied. "What was that for?"

"For being a idjit. A real stupid--"

"We get the picture." Ruby spoke up.

It would take a lot to get that image out of her brain.

Sam sighed. He wasn't too surprised. Dean's reaction was pretty much the same. They didn't get it. He tried to explain. At least Frankie listened.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would've taken me with you instead of me at Bobby's!" Frankie reminded him.

"He needed someone to look out for him." Sam tried. He wasn't the only one who had been hurting when Dean went to Hell. Bobby lost a son.

"In case you failed to notice – Bobby is a big boy." Frankie said. "He can take care of himself."

"And what am I?" he questioned. "I'm not a kid anymore Frankie."

"You sure as hell could've fooled me!" she spat.

"I really don't want to fight with you-" Sam pleaded with her.

"That's right," Ruby couldn't stand outside of their box anymore. They were getting out of hand. The last thing that Sam needed was to get angry again because this time they could be the ones he lashed out on. "Save it. We need the energy to destroy Lilith."

"Ruby, just give us another minute." Sam asked of her. He turned back to Frankie. "All right, you got me. I messed up lately."

"Ya think?" she questioned him.

"You're here now. Let me make up for it." Sam eased on her.

"Or she could just go back to Dean." Ruby only hoped.

Sam and Frankie shot her a glare for that one. Then Frankie looked back at her friend. "Sam Winchester, you're a real pain in my ass sometimes. Ya know that?"

"Ya still love me though right?"

"Against my better judgment. I do." she admitted.

Sam embraced her thankful she was here. While Ruby thought she would gag. It was sickening. "We need to go." she reminded them that Lilith wasn't a easy one to keep up with.

Frankie would've like to linger there for a little bit longer. When they parted she followed Sam into an abandoned house Ruby had found for them. As she passed by Ruby she told her point blank: "I'm doing this for him not you."

It was in the early morning hours when Frankie woke up. She had to call Dean to let him know where she was and where he could find his car. She tip toed out of the house and dialed him up.

It had been a long night for Dean, probably one the longest he's had in a long time. He didn't get much sleep. He was too busy keeping an eye on Castiel. Cas was sleeping in his bed. The Holy Water bath was working. Slowly but surely it was working. He would've loved to give Frankie credit for that one but she wasn't around or his brother. Dean guessed that Sam took off right after... He couldn't finish that thought. He didn't want replay.

Dean jumped when his cell rang. He recognized that ring tone. "Frankie!" he greeted into the phone. "Where the hell are you at? Are you okay?"

"Calm down Dean. I'm fine. I'm with your brother."

As pissed off as he was at Sam, he was still worried. "How is Sammy?"

"All right, as far as I can tell. Just wiped out." she answered him. "Dean, you need to know something. He doesn't remember what happened... You know with Cas."

"How couldn't?" Dean wondered.

"I don't know." she replied. "Speaking of, how is Cas?"

"Resting." he answered. "I think he's going to be okay."

Frankie smiled on her end with that news. "I told you it would."

"Hey, how did you know that Holy Water bath would work."

"To be honest, I didn't. It was just a hunch."

"One hell of a hunch." Dean said. "Thank you Frankie."

Frankie couldn't believe it. Dean Winchester was actually thanking her. She would have to remember this day. "You're welcome." she said. "Listen, I had to borrow your car to get after Sam. His speed is increasing." she paused thinking that he would yell at her for taking the Impala. He didn't. His mind and heart was far from the damn car. It was all on Castiel. "You can find it on the outskirts of town."

Dean gave her a heads up with that information. However, as much as he loved his baby he loved her and Cas a lot more. "I don't like you with Sam right now Frankie. I don't think this is a good idea."

"I know, but Dean maybe it is... I mean hell, Ruby is here. Now, at least I can have some say in whatever goes down."

She had a point there. "Will you keep me posted?"

"As much as I can. When I can do it." she promised.

They said goodbye and hung up. Dean hated that he would have to leave Cas but he had to get his car. It was only way they could travel. True, they could use Cas' Angelic mojo but that probably would've be the best idea with his condition. Dean made sure that the room was demonic and ghost proof before he left. He also snuck a kiss on his Angel's head, letting him know he would be back soon and that he expected his ass up when he got back.

Back at the house, Frankie just put away her phone. She thought she was alone. She was wrong. Ruby was behind her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I don't have to report to you." Frankie reminded her as she brushed pass the demon. Ruby was before her again. "Get out of my way." Frankie ordered. "Or I could always make you."

Ruby just laughed. "I don't think Sammy would like that."

"It's Sam." Frankie corrected her.

"Either way, I'm just making sure where you're loyalties lie." Ruby made known.

"They're with Sam." she assured her.

"You can't play this back and forth game." Ruby warned her. "You're either on his side or their side."

Frankie rolled her eyes. Ruby was right on one thing: three really was a crowd.

**TBC... **


	8. Thirsty

**A/N: **I got some good feedback after my demonic!Sam so there will be more in this chappie too.

**Part 8: Thirsty: **

Dean was behind the wheel of his baby with Bobby on his cell. "We're going to need other hunters for this one."

"What? Why?" Bobby asked him on the other line. It wasn't like Dean and Sam to turn down a case. "You two girls can't handle it?" he joked.

Dean wouldn't be laughing if he knew what was really going on. He sighed. He filled him in just left out the detail of him and Castiel being together.

"Thats it. I'm surrounded by idjits." Bobby said. "Okay, I'll see if Jo can't work this one. Just get your brother back, and Frankie."

Dean hoped that he could.

Back at the hotel, Cas slowly opened his eyes. He woke up in darkness. His first instinct was to reach out for Dean. It hurt like a bitch when he moved but he didn't care. If he could hold on to Dean then it would be fine. Plus, assure Dean that he himself was awake. However, when Dean wasn't there he started to panic.

"...Dean?" he called out. It hurt to even speak. "Dean!"

There was another option.

Frankie.

Cas tried her.

"Frankie?" he coughed up.

There was no reply.

Cas didn't bother to try for Samuel. He wasn't here. He doubted he would come to his aid now that he done took a good hunk of flesh and blood out of him. Dean was probably worried. Between him and his brother. He didn't know where Dean was but he had to try to find him. Cas tried to get out of bed. That was a mistake. His Angel butt went straight to the floor.

Thankfully, a familiar sound reached his ears. The Impala.

Dean ran back into the room after he parked his car. When he got in he loved the fact that Cas was up. He just didn't like the fact that he was on the floor. "Cas!" he went to him and helped him back into the bed.

"Dean." Cas replied softly, glad to be back in his strong arms.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Dean demanded after he re tucked Castiel back in.

"I believe it was you who told me that I needed to have my ass up when you got back." Cas teased him. He had heard Dean. Somewhat. Not all but he had heard that.

Dean laughed, trying to keep the tears at bay. Castiel had no idea how happy he was to see him awake. "You stupid sonabitch."

Cas reached out again. This time he smiled when he got Dean's hand. It gave him something to hold onto.

Frankie was on the road with Sam and Ruby. Ruby had gotten them the car. So, she was the one behind the wheel. Frankie would much rather be in the Impala right now. Plus, there was no radio. It was too quiet for her. To keep her mind from wondering on ways to kill Ruby – she looked towards Sam. He wasn't looking so good.

Sam wasn't. He felt thirty. It burnt within him.

Ruby caught that hunger in his eyes. "Sam, should I make a pit stop?" she asked.

"I'm not drinking from-"

Ruby pulled over to the side of the road. She parked it and got out to go over Sam's side. She yanked the door open and out he feel.

"Sam!" Frankie called from the back seat. She jumped out. "Ruby! What are you doing?"

Ruby pulled Sammy to his feet. "We've been through this... If you don't drink-"

"I know – I'll die and won't have a chance in hell to stop Lilith."

"Thats right because you're not harboring your powers." Ruby persisted.

Sam felt dizzy. He needed some now. There was nothing around except him and the girls. He wasn't about to use them. He pulled out his pocket knife.

"Sam?" Frankie questioned worriedly.

"Turn around Frankie." Sam pleaded with her. He didn't want her to see. Yes, she was following him. Still, that didn't mean he wanted her to witness this.

"No, she needs to." Ruby held her arm.

"Get off me." Frankie demanded and yanked her arm back. She made a mental note to take a shower later.

Sam let the blade slide across his palm. The blood drained. Frankie winced. Then watched as he sucked up on his own blood – almost like a fang. The taste of his own blood gave some comfort. It wasn't enough. He need more than he could give up.

Ruby smirked. She had an idea and that idea was Frankie. "I need to see you. Now."

Frankie wasn't budging.

"It concerns Sam." Ruby knew that would make her ass move.

Frankie followed Ruby a few feet away. "What?"

"You want to help Sam right?" she questioned, all ready knowing the answer she continued. "Then help him by letting him drink some of your blood."

"I don't think Sam would go for that." Frankie said.

"It's worth a shot don't ya think?" Ruby asked her.

Frankie rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was about to take advice from this black eyed bitch. Still, if it would help Sam in anyway: then she was game. She went back up to him. When she did he looked like a fang fresh from a drinking party. It scared her but only a little bit.

"You're a mess Sam." she half heartily joked.

Sam tried to get the blood away from his lips with his own sleeve. Frankie beat him to it and used her own jacket's. "Here's an offer. Take some of mine." she said.

Sam lightly pushed her away. "No."

"If you don't-"

"I would rather find someone else then." Sam argued. He couldn't believe she would make such a suggestion.

"We don't have time." Ruby came up behind them. "Drink from her Sam." she smiled. "Trust me you'll feel a lot better."

"Ruby!" Sam had just about had it with her "help". She wasn't making this easier for him. "Get back in the car Frankie."

"But Sam!" Frankie replied.

"Francis. Now."

Frankie knew he wasn't playing when he used Francis. She could only do what he said and got back into the car. Sam glared at Ruby before getting back on his side.

Ruby sighed. Mortals. They were such a major pain in her ass. The first she was going to do was destroy that bitch before anyone else on her list.

"Home sweet home," Ruby sang out as she broke into yet another old farm house.

"Frankie, why don't you go ahead and get some sleep?" Sam suggested.

"I'm not tired." she insisted but the yawn caught her lie. "Okay, fine." she gave in. She was in no way in the mode to argue with Sam. She went up the stairs to see if there was a some space with for.

"Be careful with the floor boards!" Sam called after her. When she was gone, he faced Ruby. "I want you to bring Frankie into this anymore!"

"Sam, she's all ready in it!" Ruby reminded him.

"Not like the way you want it." Sam corrected. "I'm drinking her. Thats it. Done deal."

"Why because you want to or that you know she will?" Ruby asked him with a smirk.

Sam waved her off and went to go see how Frankie was doing.

Frankie was tired but she found she couldn't sleep. She was too worried about Sam. She was about to go back down to see if he would give the idea of drinking from her another shot. She didn't have to. He came through the door. She'd be lying if she wasn't happy to see him – alone without Ruby.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Better." he lied. The yearning was still down deep in him.

Frankie walked up to him even in the dark she could still see that he was lying. "Don't play liar," she told him. "Dean is better at it then you."

The name of his brother sparked worry in his eyes. How was he?

Frankie pulled out her phone. "You could call him."

"I don't think that would do any good." Sam said.

"I can call him." she replied. Frankie needed to make an update for Dean anyway.

Dean shot up when he heard the phone. He glanced over to his right to see Cas. He smiled. The Angel was asleep again. Good. He reached for his phone. "Frankie."

"How are you Dean?" she asked him.

"I'm okay. You? What about Sam?" Dean asked.

"We're both okay." Frankie held the phone a little ways off from her ear so Sam could hear his brother.

"Ruby?"

"Still an annoying whore of a bitch."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle there.

That sound made Sam smile. It'd been a long time since he heard his brother laugh. "Cas still okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Hey, I have to go Dean."

"Yeah, catch ya later."

"Bye."

Frankie hung up.

"Cas?" Sam questioned her. "What's wrong with him?"

Frankie had hoped he wouldn't ask. He didn't need that now. "You need some sleep Sam."

By the tone of her voice Sam could tell this had something to do with him. "What did I do?"

Frankie had no choice. She gave him what he wanted. Sam wasn't too happy with the answer. The demonic blood was boiling up again. His eyes went black. However, he had time to warn Frankie.

"...Frankie! Get out of here!"

"Sam!" she refused. That got her into harm's way. Just like he had done with Castiel he lashed out on her.

Ruby heard the commotion downstairs. She smirked. She would give it a few seconds before she played the worried card. "1, 2, 3..." Then she ran up there. The sight before her was a nice one to see. Sam was on top her clawing away at her threads and her skin. Blood showering everywhere. Frankie was begging him to stop.

"Sam!" Ruby leapt up on him and pulled him off of Frankie.

Sam's eyes went back to normal. He cooled down. However, when he looked down at the damage he had done, he backed away. "...No... NO!" he cried out. The memories weren't intact. He knew he had done it. Him and Ruby were the only ones here.

Ruby pushed him towards her. "Don't you see Sam, it's okay now. You have plenty to drink from."

"Don't make me do this Ruby!" Sam demanded. "I'm calling Dean! I'm getting her out of here!"

Ruby wouldn't let him do any such thing. He forgot she was so much stronger than she was. She got him face down in Frankie's blood. She was still alive but barely.

"...Sam." she cried out weakly.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologize. "So sorry."

Frankie didn't place any blame on his shoulders. There was none for her to give. This wasn't his fault. She lifted her arm a bit so he could get a better bite of it if he wanted to.

"See, she's even giving you permission." Ruby went on. "Drink her."

Frankie didn't mind death. Hell, at least she was with Sam. If he did drink her then her death wouldn't be in vain. It would give him strength to stop Lilith.

Sam couldn't fight it anymore. He let his teeth sink into Frankie's blood and took what he could.

**TBC...**


	9. Memory's Lane

**A/N: **Playing around with Frankie's background info here. sad!depressed!Sam within.

**Part 9: Memory's Lane: **

Sam and Ruby were gone. Frankie wasn't sure how long it was. The truth was she was still here and she didn't know why. Sam had drank a lot before Ruby took him off her. The guilt in his eyes was haunting as Hell. She had to get out of here. Frankie knew if she didn't Ruby would only cause more damage.

Frankie hated to call on Cas. There was no telling how much he was healed if any at all. However, if he sensed her calling, then maybe he could send Dean in his stead. "...Cas."

Cas opened his eyes at the sound of his name. At first, he thought it was Dean. That thought ruled out when heard his love's snoring. He listened again.

"...Cas."

"Frankie?" he questioned and out of habit he tried to go. His shift in the bed caused Dean to sit up.

"What is it Cas?" he asked. "Do you need something?"

"It's not me Dean." he answered. "...Frankie."

Dean was very alert now. If Cas was hearing Frankie – that wasn't a good thing.

"...Need help. Dean." The whispers were hard to make out. "Not you. Hurt."

Castiel smiled. She was concerned for him. "Dean, you need to get Frankie."

"I don't want to leave you alone." Dean said.

"I will be fine." he assured. "These wounds though they hurt have healed somewhat." Castiel showed him his bare chest as evidence to his word. "She doesn't want me to come get her. She knows my condition."

"Where is she?"

Cas gave Dean Frankie's local. Dean was dressed before he could finished. "I'm going to call you as soon as I'm on my way." Dean promised. He leaned in and kissed him before taking his leave.

Thats when Cas heard familiar voices calling him. They wanted him back. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go. The ones UpStairs didn't give him much of a choice. He was yanked in a gleam of bright light.

Dean burst through the door. "Frankie!" Dean called out.

Frankie smiled at the sound of his voice. "...Dean!" she tried her best to get out. Blood coughed up behind her cry.

Dean stopped when he heard something. "Frankie!"

Frankie tried again.

Frankie's cries were coming from upstairs. Dean was careful as he made his way up. These old houses were a pain to deal with. He found her in the first room to the right. Dean was hesitant for only a second. The amount of blood was terrifying. He didn't have to ask who did it. That didn't matter now. He had to get her out of here so he could stitch her up.

"Dean." she said with a smile.

Dean took off his jacket so he could clean her up some. "Don't worry Frank. I'm here." he assured her. "I'm going to try to pick you up." He counted to warn her. When he got to one he hoisted her up. She felt lighter then the last time he'd done this.

"Are you with me Frankie?" he asked her.

"...Yeah, yeah." she was but she was slipping. Sam had tried to stop earlier but he failed to do so. The hunger had been too much for him.

Dean got her down the stairs and put her beside him. "I know you want to fall asleep Frank, but you can't." he ordered. "You have to stay awake."

Frankie gave him a weak smile. "Don't think you're going to get rid of my ass this easy."

Dean smirked.

"...Cas?" she managed.

"He's getting better Frankie." Dean kept on talking. "You'll see for yourself. He heard you. Thats why I'm here."

Dean pulled back into the motel. He got her in his arms again. Then opened the door. He was so concerned with his "little sister" that he didn't see that someone was missing.

"Cas, I got Frankie!" Dean announced. "I got her."

Dean put her down on Sam's bed. "I'm going to lift up your shirt okay, I need to see what I need fix."

Dean didn't have to do much lifting. The material nearly feel off of her in his attempts to. Her scratches and marks were like Castiel's. The Holy Water soak had worked for Castiel. He didn't know about Frankie. Since that was out of the question he went for his special First Aid Kit which held some home made remedies and what nots.

"This might sting," Dean told her as he began to clean her up.

The sting was nothing to what she felt as Sam clawed through her. It would've been easier if another beast had gotten. It was different because Sam had done it. He had warned her. Had she cared? Hell no. Yet, the fact remained she couldn't help him like she thought she could, and that sucked. Now, he was Ruby.

"Stop blaming yourself Sam." Ruby ordered once they were on the road.

"I drank from her when I told myself I wouldn't!" Sam through at her. "She is dead because of me!"

"Her death won't be in vain," Ruby promised. "She has given you more strength then you could possibly imagine."

Ruby wasn't catching on. He zoned her out, and thought when he first met her.

_It was one the first times Jessica took him home. They were finally able to get a breather from her family to get a bite to eat. "You'll love this place!" Jessica insisted. "C'mon, she better be working or I'm going to kill her." _

"_Wait, her?" Sam wasn't following. _

"_You'll see!" Jessica answered and drug him in. _

_Francis Martin was leaning against the diner's entrance way. At first Sam thought she was asleep. "Sleeping on the job?" he teased. _

_Francis bolted right up. "Aw crap." she said. Then she calmed down when she saw who was before her but for only a second. When she saw Jessica she squealed out of pure joy and embraced her best friend. "JESSICA!" _

_Sam thought she was banshee. She had some pipes on her. Jessica was just as bad. Sam really couldn't make out what they were saying due to their hyperiness. _

"_Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Francis asked when they parted. _

"_And miss the look on your face?" she returned. "Never." _

"_Man, I wish you had given me a warning, then I could asked for a day off or two." Francis moaned. "How long are you in town for?" _

"_Spring Break." _

"_One week." _

"_One week." _

"_Do you know how much damage we could do?" Francis asked with a laugh. _

"_Now, I'm scared." Sam teased Jessica. _

_Francis had been so excited to Jessica she hadn't noticed she had company. "Oh, why hello." Francis greeted. _

_Jessica laughed. "Frankie, this Sam." _

_Frankie's eyes lit up. "Sam? The Sam?" she questioned with a smirk. _

"_That would be me." Sam stuck out his hand so they could shake. _

"_This is Francis Martin, Sam." Jess continued with introduced. "My best friend." _

"_Frankie." Sam remembered her name a few times. "Jess talks about you." _

"_Yeah, you too." Frankie said. "I like him. He's cute." _

_Sam blushed. "Thanks." _

"_Does he have a brother?" _

_Sam gave a short laugh. "He's not nearly as cute as me." Sam tossed in the humor so she wouldn't ask questions. He felt uncomfortable talking about his brother since he barely knew the guy these days. _

"_Cute and a sense of humor. Oh yeah, he's a keeper." _

"_I feel like I'm being evaluated." Sam whispered. _

_Frankie got them to their seat. After they ordered and they were alone Jessica explained: "She's protective." _

"_Like a sister?" Sam asked. _

"_Yeah." she answered proudly. _

"_Here you go you two, enjoy." Frankie said when she came back with their food and drinks. "I have my eyes on you Sam." _

"_Just make me feel more comfortable." Sam joked. _

"_Hey, I'm being nice. I have threatened to kill you yet." _

"_Great." _

_Jessica laughed. She was glad to see these two hitting off. Jessica excused herself to the ladies room giving Frankie time to get into her seat. _

"_Hi Frankie." Sam greeted again. _

"_Hi Sam." she returned. "So, you're him uh?" she asked. "The one that is making my friend happy as the day is long?" _

_Sam blushed. _

_Frankie laughed. "I'd take that as a yes." she said. "Just remember one thing, you hurt her, and hurt you. Hard. Got it?" _

_Sam couldn't help but reply: "Yes, ma'am." _

Sam laughed at the memory. The tears were coming. Frankie never did have to hurt him. Sure she had to knock some sense into him time again but that was expected. She was taking Jessica's lead. Another memory serviced.

"_Oww!" Sam cried out when Jessica hit him. They were still in Jess' hometown. Jessica and Frankie were showing Sam their old haunts. They were at the football where a game was going on. Sam was mocking how bad they played. "What did I do?"_

"_You insulted my team!" Jessica played him. She hit him again. _

"_I didn't say anything!" Sam assured her. _

"_I know." _

"_Then what is that for?" _

"_It's called a love tap." Jessica answered with a smirk. _

_Frankie laughed and joined in on using Sam as a punch bag. She hoped that Sam ended up with Jessica. He would be a fun brother in the making._

That had been the last time he was down there. The next time he would see Frankie was when Jessica was killed. He didn't come to her. It was vice versa.

_Frankie didn't bother asking him how he was doing. She could see it in his eyes. She'd flown up the first chance she got. Jessica would've wanted her to. They were back on school grounds. He was silent for the longest time. Frankie wanted to wait for him to speak up first but she passed and did the talking. There was something else in his eyes. Blame. Why would Sam Winchester blame himself for Jessica's death? _

"_What happened Sam?" she asked. _

_No answer. _

"_Okay." she went on. Frankie sighed. There was something in her gut that said that Jessica didn't die in a fire accident. "That fire... It wasn't an accident was it?" _

_Thats when Sam looked at her. _

"_Somebody or something got to her...?" she questioned. He nodded. _

"_Tell me Sam." _

"_No." his voice caused her to jump a little. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because it wouldn't be fair to you..." he said. _

"_Not fair to me?" she questioned angrily. "Sam, one of my best friends is dead... If it wasn't an accident I want to do something about it!" _

"_Do you really?" Sam asked her, looking her dead in the eye. _

"_Yes." _

"_You won't be able to go back you know..." Sam began. _

"_I don't care." _

_Sam nodded. He let her in on the family business. When he was done explaining he added one more thing: "I couldn't save Jess... But I swear, I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." _

_Frankie smiled at him. "Same here Sam." _

Frankie had kept her end of their bargain. It looked like he failed. First Jessica, now Frankie. It seemed to be one after another. Frankie had been with him through a lot of shit. He was hoping... That one day he could have something to hold onto... Just once.

**TBC... **


	10. Couldn't Said It Better

**A/N: **Finale round folks. This is it. I wanted to thank all who read, faved, etc. You guys encouraged me to keep writing on. Also, thanks for accepting Frankie. You might see her in another SPN fic or two. This might be a little longer than planned but I felt the original chapter was two short so I added some bonus.

**Part 10: Couldn't Said It Better: **

Frankie was resting. That was a good thing. Now, that she was taking care of, Dean got back to Cas. There was just one problem: he wasn't in his bed. "Cas?" he asked softly not to wake Frankie. "Cas?"

There was no reply. Dean started to panic. Where was Castiel?

"Missing something?" a familiar unwanted voice asked from behind him.

Dean twirled around and faced Uriel. "Where is Cas?"

Uriel's voice caused Frankie to open her eyes. She didn't move though. She waited, listened. She had been so out of it when she had gotten back to the room she hadn't even noticed that Cas was gone. What had those dicks done with him? She hated to think what...

"You really didn't think you were going to get away with it did you?" Uriel asked Dean. Dean wasn't liking the sound of this one's voice. It was full of mocking, poison. "The way you two behaved... Disgusting."

Dean glared at him. "Where is Cas?" he hated to repeat himself.

"Where he should be." Uriel answered.

"On whose authority?" Dean demanded. "Your boss?"

Uriel laughed. "We are to follow through with our orders. Castiel disobeyed. He must me punished. He has been taken out from under you."

"What the Hell is that suppose to mean?" Dean asked angrily.

"You won't be requiring his services anymore." Uriel finished.

"No... Cas?"

"Castiel has more important things to handle then someone like you." Uriel went on with his nose stuck up in the air.

Frankie couldn't stay quiet anymore. "What gives you or your boss the right...?" Frankie turned over. She still couldn't sit up but that didn't mean she couldn't give that ass a piece of her mind.

At the sound of her voice, Dean went over to her bed side making sure he was a shield just in case Uriel decided to pull something. It wouldn't be the first time.

"We are the Holy Order. Our word says all, saves all."

"Damns all." Dean corrected that last statement.

"You took Castiel away because he was with Dean. They're both male... So, what? Who gives a flying fuck?" Frankie cursed at him. "They love each other."

Uriel laughed. He applauded her speech. "Well said." he replied. "That wasn't love. That was lust. I doubt this one knows anything about love."

"He knows a lot more than you think." Frankie came to Dean's defense. "Give Castiel back."

Uriel put up his hands in surrounding. "It's out mine."

"That's it?" Dean questioned. "I don't even get to say goodbye?"

"We feel that you have done more than enough." Uriel smirked. "Perhaps you will think before you act Dean Winchester." Uriel then vanished.

Dean could feel his knees go out from under him. Castiel was taken? He wouldn't be able to see him anymore... He couldn't fathom it. It was too painful.

"...Dean." Frankie said, her heart aching along side of his. She slid herself out from her bed to get next to him. She wrapped her arms around him. She was surprised that he hadn't pushed her away. Frankie didn't ask him if he was okay. There was no point to that. No one was all right when their lover got yanked away from him.

Frankie was up on her feet with in a couple of days. She had to be. Dean was doing his best to take care of her but his heart wasn't in it. His heart had been with Castiel. She had to take care of him. At least the best way she could. He was making it hard. Dean wasn't eating, showering... Nothing.

"Dean, you have to eat." Frankie dropped the bag of burgers in front of him.

He pushed them aside.

Hell had officially froze over. Dean was refusing hamburgers.

"They have extra onions on them." Frankie dangled the carrot.

Dean didn't touch them. He barely looked at them. He just stared off into space looking at something that seemed to be too far out there to grasp. Dean was slipping.

"You're going to starve." Frankie made known.

Dean just shrugged. "Don't care."

That irritated her. "You're going to die."

Another shrug. "You sorry sack of shit," she cursed at him and walked around to face so she could deck him one. It didn't phase him a bit but it sure as Hell hurt her hand. "You think Cas would want you to go out this way?" she demanded.

That got Dean's attention. He glared at her. "You don't know what he would want."

"I know that he loved you and he wouldn't want you like this." Frankie persisted.

"What does it matter?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know. We can find something." she tried. "Maybe Bobby can find a spell that—"

"No, there is nothin'!" Dean gave in to the consequence that he had to pay for.

"O ye of little faith."

Dean swore that his heart stopped. Could it be? He turned around and faced his Angel. Castiel was there before him. "...Cas." He looked him over. He was healed, and he couldn't help but notice how there something very different with him. "You look good."

Castiel smiled. "I have you to thank to for that."

Dean couldn't remain in his spot much longer. He ran straight into Castiel. He smashed into him. Castiel embraced Dean and wouldn't let him go.

Frankie smiled through the tears that were welling up in her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness but of joy for Dean. It was better than a romantic movie.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again." Dean whispered in Cas' ear tearfully. "How did you get away?"

"I fell Dean." he explained when they parted.

"You fell?" Dean questioned with uncertainly.

"I'm not an Angel anymore." Cas continued. "I'm like you."

"Then they can't take you away?"

"No." Cas answered with a smile.

"Frankie! Look whose back!" Dean jumped up and down.

Frankie laughed. "I see. Welcome back Cas."

Castiel reached out to grip her hand softly thanking her.

That night Castiel was back in bed with Dean in his arms – where he was suppose to be.

As happy as Dean was that Cas was back he knew that Frankie was aching for Sam. The last time she'd seen him he'd ripped her to shreds. It would be another month before they caught up with his brother and Ruby at St. Mary's.

"I want you to stay here." Dean told

"No, Dean... Let me go. Please." She had to see Sam.

"Cas," Dean thought he could help.

"It would be better if you stay here." Castiel urged her. "I got Francis Dean."

Dean gave a swift nod of his head. He was almost out the door before he did a 360 back into Castiel's arms. Cas actually had to push him away. "Go get Samuel. Both of you come back."

Dean promised the two he would.

Frankie hoped by the time all of this was over that she would have Sam back in her arms.

Lucifer was rising.

Dean and Sam were on the road, in the Impala. "You okay Sammy?" Dean asked his brother. He'd been quiet. Too quiet for his liking. When the seal was broken Sam hadn't moved. It was as if he wanted The Devil to take him and do what ever to him. Dean actually had to drag his ass out of there.

Now, that all his bad mojo was out of system... Sam's memories came back to him.

What he had done to Cas.

To Frankie.

He hated himself for doing that. Not just to Cas but to Dean too. "Dean, I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Don't even go there." Dean warned him. "That wasn't you."

"That's not just it Dean," Sam continued. "What I said... Just to let you know, I'm happy for you and Cas. I mean if he makes you happy... I don't see nothing wrong with it. It's about damn time if you ask me."

Dean smiled. "Thanks Sam. That means a lot coming from you."

The apologizes were out of his system. Dean could see that. However, there was something more lingering in his brother's eyes. "Sam, what is it?" he pushed. He recalled him muttering something after Ruby got stabbed.

Sam didn't answer.

Dean sighed. His brother just had to go there. "Sam, what did you say?" he asked. "Back there when we got Ruby?"

"...Frankie." he replied. "That was for her. I just wished she could've been there to see it."

"You can tell her all about when we get back to the room." Dean assured him. "I'm sure she'll love to hear it and she's dying to see you too."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, confused. "She's back in the motel room?"

"Yeah, with Cas, who is also all right by the way, and one of us now instead of those dicks. Isn't that awesome?"

"You mean Cas is alive?" he questioned.

"Yes." Dean answered.

"Frankie too?"

"Frankie too." Dean assured him

"...I thought,"

Dean laughed. "You thought she was dead this whole time?"

It seemed Dean had some blanks to fill in for Sammy. "She's a lot stubborn then she looks... I wonder where she got that from?"

Now, the ride to the motel seemed to drag on. To Sam, they couldn't get there fast enough.

Back at the motel, Frankie was pacing back and forth. "They should be back now shouldn't they?" she asked Cas.

"Patient is a virtue." Cas reminded her with a small smile. He couldn't blame her though. She was anxious to see Sam.

Then that familiar sound of the Impala.

"...Sam." Frankie said with a smile to Cas.

"Dean." he added.

They both went out to greet them.

Dean was barely in the parking lot when Sam went to jump out. Dean stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Are you crazy? Wait, don't answer that."

"Seriously?" Sam asked Dean pulling his arm back.

"We got to do this right." Dean said as he searched through his tapes and found the one he was looking for. "Yahtzee!" he showed Sam and smirked.

"What?" Sam asked. "Meatloaf?"

"Hey, do not diss The Meat or I will through you out of this car young man!"

Sam smiled: "Promise?"

Outside, Frankie and Castiel were waiting. "What is taking them so long?" Frankie asked.

Castiel laughed. "I do not know."

Dean waited until he found the right song. When it was playing he gave Sam the heads up to go but Sam was all ready gone. Dean got out of his car to get a better view of Sam getting the girl.

The last time she'd seen him his eyes were dark. There was no darkness in his eyes now. It was all Sam.

Sam couldn't believe it. She was alive! He hadn't killed her. He didn't believe it fully until she was in his arms. "I thought you were dead..." Sam admitted in her ear.

"Fooled you uh?" she questioned with a laugh.

Sam caught that laughter with his lips and brought her close to him. She wasn't a werewolf, or a demon. She was just Frankie. A normal girl, something real to hold onto.

"Whoo!" Dean cheered. "That's my brother!"

Castiel laughed. Dean was something else that was for sure but for everything he was – Dean Winchester was his.

Sam had his girl.

Dean had his man. He put his strong arms around him as he sang along with The Meat.

"_**...I see the angels, they're standing right outside your door**_ _**They're watching over me, they're watching over us all**_ _**You can send them home tonight, because you won't need them anymore**_ _**In your arms I think I've found the safest place to fall..."**_ Cas couldn't have said that better himself.

**END. **


End file.
